Bereavement
by LitlleFreedom
Summary: Il était là devant cette porte, un sentiment de devoir à accomplir. C'était la fin de ce chemin si pathétique qu'il avait mené. Recevant honneur et acclamation durant ce laps de temps. Pourtant, il avait terriblement honte d'avoir mené cette vie, il fallait que ça cesse.


Ce one shot me tenait vraiment à coeur, je l'avais en tête depuis un certain temps et j'espère que vous prendrait du plaisir à le lire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois après Marine Ford, deux mois est une période relativement courte pour quiconque dans ce monde. Mais quiconque dans ce monde sait aussi que lorsque l'on est assaillit par le deuil, deux mois ça pouvait être les plus longs moments de sa vie.

Et deux mois, c'était le nombre de jours que le vice-amiral Garp faisait son deuil. Enfin non, deux mois qu'il aurait du faire son deuil. Mais il en était incapable. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus comment se regarder dans une glace. Ça en était devenu terriblement douloureux. Il avait honte, honte de lui, de cette vieille pourriture qu'il était. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé ?!

Parce qu'effectivement, il avait l'intime conviction que s'il s'était interposé ça aurait pu changer la donne.

Quand il avait appris que son petit fils adoptif avait était incarcéré à Impel Down il n'avait pas hésité et avait sauté sur son navire de guerre à la proue en tête de chien pour l'y rejoindre.

Et face à cette cellule, face à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un véritable petit fils il s'était sentit impuissant. Une sensation qui ne s'était pas infiltré dans son corps depuis des années.

Ils avaient longtemps discuté tout les deux ce jour là, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à comprendre pourquoi la piraterie avait tant attiré Ace. Pas que lui d'ailleurs, Luffy aussi.

Mais quand il était repartit une fierté tenace se faisait ressentir dans sa poitrine envers le dit poing ardents. C'était beau, ce dévouement pour un homme qui n'était pas son géniteur, cette rage pourtant affaiblie au fond de ses pupilles et cette loyauté sans faille qu'il voué à la piraterie. Mais le plus beau de tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était là. Il état là parce qu'il avait pourchassé l'homme qui avait assassiné son « frère ». Il était là, pour sauver l'honneur de l'un de sa fratrie. Et c'était magnifique.

Et pourtant, tout le long de la discussion et même une fois arrivé à Marine Ford il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout cela n'était que gâchis. Ace avait toute la vie devant lui.

Il se rappelait les douloureuses larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenu sur l'échafaud au côté de son petit fils. Il se rappelait à quel pont sa voix était brisé quand il déclarait ne rien comprendre au choix de vie des deux D. Mais c'était faux. Il savait très bien qu'ils avaient suivi la plus belle voie que l'on pouvait suivre en ce monde. Celle de la liberté.

Il se rappelait aussi lorsque son second petit fils, sa chair, était tombé du ciel, hurlant à s'en brisé la voix le nom de son grand frère. Mais également l'horreur qu'il lu a ce moment dans les yeux de l'ainé. Cet instinct de protection qu'avait toujours eu ce garnement envers son cadet.

Il était fier de ça aussi, de ce lien qui les unissaient, plus qu'un lien du sang ces deux là vouait un amour fraternel sans faille à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de sang entre eux. Ça crevait les yeux. Ils étaient frères.

Quand il du faire face à Luffy, ce fut un déchirement total au fin fond de son âme. Il s'en voulait et s'en voudrait certainement toujours. C'était une honte sans nom, pourtant pas aussi tenace que celle qui le rongeait aujourd'hui, qui l'avait assailli.

Et c'était certainement pour ça que le poing de l'homme élastique l'avait atteint si facilement. Il s'était laissé tombé de l'échafaud, un doux sourire presque imperceptible aux lèvres avant de s'assommer sur une pierre en contrebas. Il était heureux, il n'aurait pas à prendre part à cette guerre qui le remplissait d'effroi. Une guerre consistant à assassiner sous les yeux du monde entier son enfant. Qu'il soit adopté ou non, c'était son enfant et il ne l'aurait pas aimé plus s'il aurait été le second fils de Dragon.

Mais le pire de tout ces souvenirs, c'était ce moment, celui qui ne laissait pas de place au futur. Le moment ou le poing de lave d'Akainu transperça Ace.

Il en était sûr, si Sengoku n'avait pas perçu son envie de vengeance et de meurtre, il l'aurait tué. Pour cette douleur qu'il l'assaillait, pour ses larmes si brulantes, pour les cris de Luffy qui lui arrachait les tympans et le cœur.

A ce moment, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait s'effacer cet instant de sa mémoire. Ce sang, tout ce sang, la folie qui emparait son petit fils face au destin tragique d'Ace. Il cru en mourir.

Mais ça aurait été bien trop beau. Non, il n'avait pas cette chance de passé de l'autre côté.

Il avait du affronter la douleur et ne rien laissé paraître face à ses hommes qui tout d'un coup le répugnait, il avait du affronter la douleur maternel que Dadan avait laissé éclaté contre lui, il avait du subir les larmes de Makino et rien dans sa vie ne lui avait semblait aussi dur. Il redoutait déjà le jour où il devrait recroiser le chemin de Luffy.

Mais pour l'instant, il était là, devant la porte du bureau de Sengoku. Il avait pris une décision capitale mais pourtant inévitable. Il renonçait à la marine, ou du moins, il ne prendrait plus part à de grandes décisions ou à quelconque combat.

Parce qu'enfin, aujourd'hui il comprenait ses enfants. Il savait pourquoi Dragon avait finis révolutionnaire, pourquoi Ace avait rejoint Barbe Blanche et Luffy s'était lancé dans la course vers le One Piece.

Tout simplement parce que ils tenaient plus que tout à leur liberté, ils avaient tout trois soif d'aventures et avaient le courage de courir après leurs rêves.

Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il avait choisi la voie la plus facile, la marine. Et s'en était pathétique, il n'avait même pas de rêve. Sa vie était fade.

Il soupira, s'extirpant de ses pensées et toqua à la porte, derrière il entendit son supérieur l'autorisait à rentrer.

« Bonjour Garp, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

Visiblement Sengoku était choqué de le voir dans son bureau, pensant sûrement qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un bon bout de temps suite à la mort d'Ace.

Garp sourit, un sourire faux, hypocrite, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire d'autre.

« Je renonce à mon rang de Vice-Amiral et à ma place dans la marine »

Et suite à ces mots il arracha les médailles qui décoré sa veste avant de la retiré elle aussi et de tous les jetés à terre.

La mâchoire de Sengoku semblait pouvoir touché le sol et d'ailleurs il ne remarqua pas sa fidèle chèvre dévoré un dossier où était écrit «IMPORTANT TOP SECRET ».

« T-tu ne peux pas! »

« La preuve que si. »

« Mais pourquoi?! »

« As-tu vraiment besoin de poser cette question ».

Sengoku soupira, effectivement il le savait. Et d'ailleurs il ne reconnaissait plus son ancien ami. Où était passé sa joie de vivre et sa stupidité ? Il avait face à lui un homme mature et qui suivait son âge.

« Mais tu es un symbole pour la marine ! Tu es celui qui a arrêté Roger et-

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Roger s'est rendu à moi et il n'y a pas d'homme au monde que j'ai plus admiré que Roger. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas hésité à récupéré son enfant. »

« …. Bien. Mais tu es Garp le héros ! L'exemple de tant de personne. »

Garp soupira et se retourna, il posa la main sur la poignet de la porte et déclara :

« Et quel héros ! Un héros ne fait il pas ce qui lui semble juste ? Pourtant j'ai fais tout le contraire de ce que je souhaité ce jour là. Un héros ne protègent-ils pas les individus qui sont bons? Ace avait une bonté sans faille en lui et personne n'a de plus grand cœur que celui de Luffy. Je ne suis pas un héros, encore moins un exemple. »

Il clancha la porte et avant de la refermé derrière lui il dit :

« Je suis un lâche. J'ai abandonné mon sang. »

* * *

Et voilà... J'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas dessus, je pense que le personnage qu'est Garp est un peu OOC mais je ne pouvait tout de même pas le faire rire aux éclats et bouffer des donuts non ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une petite review me ferait bien plaisir. Evidemment je ne force personne mais je voudrais savoir à quoi à aboutit mon écriture.

Bisous

LittleFreedom


End file.
